<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Let Go by justaweirdodancing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483623">To Be Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdodancing/pseuds/justaweirdodancing'>justaweirdodancing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fosters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdodancing/pseuds/justaweirdodancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stef brought home a young teen the same night Lena brought home Callie? What happens when they are forced to choose between their daughters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fic so please be nice. These will all probably be one shots because I suck at endings. This first chapter is pretty short but I’m going to try to make the rest longer. Please leave any commentary or critiques you have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor’s POV<br/>
I jiggled my leg thinking through my options. I could run right now, but I would have to disappear for forever. I can’t do that to my mom. Before I could finish my train of thought a blonde officer sat down next to me. “Hi sweetheart, I’m Stef. You’re social worker is putting you in an emergency placement for tonight and since I’m a licensed foster parent you’re coming home with me tonight is that okay with you?” “...yes” I answered hating how small my voice sounded. Better buck up buttercup I thought to myself. </p><p>Stef’s POV<br/>
I have three missed calls from Lena I’ll have to check in as soon as we get home. Taylor seems nice enough and it’s only for tonight I just hope Lena won’t put me in the doghouse tonight. We pull into the driveway, there’s no going back now. </p><p>Taylor’s POV<br/>
Stef lets me into the house and I walk in with her. “Who is this?” She asks at the same time a woman with big curly hair says “hello welcome” with a questioning look towards Stef.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>